A typical headend for a media distribution system includes a number of processing elements. In conventional systems, elements such as encoders, transcoders, encapsulators, and publishing and storage devices reside in separate systems, which are loosely coupled to one another due to the legacy of broadcast television where transmission was one-way and broadcast based.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.